You are my world
by Miss-Jericho
Summary: Just some romance between Beth Phoenix and Edge. Rated M for sexual content.


**Authors Note: I own nothing from the story. The WWE/Vince McMahon owns everything, the names and other stuff.**

_

Slowly the blonde woman opens her eyes to the light of the morning sun. A small smile grows on her lips when she looks over to the window. A look on the clock tells her it was 9 am and it was a beautiful day. She got a day off.

The WWE Diva Beth Phoenix stretches a bit, stopping when she hears a soft groan behind her. Beth slowly rolls onto her other side when she smiles lovingly over at the man, laying next to her. She brushes some of his dark blonde, long hair out of his face to see him sleeping.

The guy who was laying there was none other than Adam Copeland, better known as Edge. Beth leans down a bit, she pecks his soft lips while he was sleeping and then carefully got out of the bed.

The Glamazon makes her way to the bathroom. She needed a shower badly, so she strips down from her clothes and turns on the water in the shower. Only a few seconds later the blonde steps into the shower. Closing her eyes, she sighs softly when she feels the warm water hit her body. Beth places one hand onto the wall of the shower and let the water run down all over her head and her body.

Beth opens her eyes quickly, she lets out a scream as she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. But she calms down because she knew these arms. They are familiar.

"Adam...you scared me to death." Beth says with a smile.

"I know...so did you when I woke up and only felt the empty place next to me." The Superstar answers, he leans down and places a soft kiss on Beth's shoulder.

A nice shiver ran down Beth's spine when Adam kissed her shoulder. Only his touch made her go weak in her knees. If he wouldn't had wrapped his arms around her waist she was sure she would fall down.

"I just needed a shower. The next time I am gonna wake you up as well. But you looked so cute while sleeping." Beth says softly as she turns her head a bit to look at Adam.

Adam smiles at the blonde girl in his arms. He leans more forward and pecks her cheek softly. "You better do the next time." He says with a chuckle and starts to kiss the other side of her neck now.

"Adam...what are you going to do now?" Beth giggles a bit and then closes her eyes, enjoying his kisses on her neck. Although she was standing under the warm water and his warm body was pressing against her Beth got goose bumbles from his touch and his kisses.

"Nothing..." Adam mumbles against Beth's skin on her neck when one hand of him slowly moves down between her legs. A soft moan escapes from Beth's lips. "Adam...mmh..." Beth places her hand again onto the wall of the shower to brace herself.

Once Adam heard her moaning his name he decided to go further, he slowly moves his finger to Beth's clit, rubbing it slowly in circles. With his other hand he keeps her close to his body. The Rated-R Superstar didn't want to lose her in any way.

"Beth, I love you so much!" He whispers into her ear and sucks on her earlobe only to cause her to moan out even louder. The blonde gasps. "I...love...you...too..." Beth bites hard on her lower lip. If Adam keeps up that pace on her clit she was only seconds away to get an orgasm.

Oh, how he could make her go crazy for him.

But Adam didn't want to make it that easy for her; he stops to rub her clit, only to run with his finger over her pussylips. "Adam...you make me crazy..." Beth moans out, her whole body was trembling from the pleasure.

"I am crazy for you. Crazy in love with you!" The Superstar starts to suck on Beth's neck hardly when he slides two of his fingers slowly and deeply into his lover.

The Diva tilts her head back to rest it on his shoulder. "Oh fuck...what are you doing with me...?" Beth's breath got harder; it wouldn't be surprising if she would die because of the lack of air right now.

These sweet little moans of her only aroused Adam more. He fell for her so hard and fast, it only caused his erection to grow faster, poking against her bumcheeks. The blonde Diva lets out another moan; she was close having an orgasm only by his fingers. It would only take her some thrusting from him and she was over the edge.

But Adam decided not to let her go over the edge. He smirks a bit, pulling his fingers out of her. Beth sighs in relief and breaths heavy. The Superstar kisses along Beth's neck, up to her ear. He lifts up his head and turns her around. Adam moves some of the wet hair out of Beth's beautiful face. He smiles softly down at her, gazing into her eyes as he leans down to kiss her with passion, putting both of his strong arms around the blonde girl.

Beth wraps her arms around his waist; she closes her eyes and totally enjoys that kiss. She returns it and sighs happily into his mouth. Adam steps a bit closer, he pins her against the wall of the shower and presses himself against her harder so Beth could feel every muscle from his body on hers.

He slowly runs one hand down on her side, softly rubbing it when he grabs her thigh, bringing it up and around his waist when he pushes himself inside of her with one hard thrust. The blonde Diva breaks the kiss momentarily and looks at him with her bright blue eyes. Adam has never thrusted inside of her that hard. But...she loved it somehow.

Adam looks at her; he runs his fingers through her blonde wet hair. "Everything ok?" Beth nods to his question and places her hand onto the back of his head; bringing his face closer to hers when she locks her lips with his.

That was action enough for the Rated-R Superstar to get into his on-screen attitude, he starts to thrust with his hard cock inside of her pussy.

Beth holds onto his with her other hand, with the other hand she tugs on his hair; at first softly but when he goes inside of her harder and with a quicker pace than before, the grip on his dark blonde hair got harder.

"Adam..." Beth moans his name with delight. She tilts her head to the side to deepen the kiss even more, rubbing with her tongue over his, trying to get control inside of his mouth.

The Superstar thrusts harder and faster inside of her, the sound of their clashing wet bodies and the moans from them only aroused him more. It was motivation enough for him to move his cock in and out of her faster, deeper, trying to hit her sweet spot and get her over the edge.

With another thrust Beth claws her nails into the skin of his back, he catches her moans into his mouth and the young woman releases herself onto his cock. Only a few seconds' later Adam cums inside of her as well, mixing their sweet juices.

Their mouths were open against each other, but still touching. With closed eyes and fast, hard breaths they just were still enjoying how the orgasm runs through their bodies.

It was Beth who spoke at first, quietly and softly. "I love you, Adam. You are the best thing that had happened to me in a really long time. I'm so blessed and thankful... Thanks."

She leans up and kisses his lips softly. After awhile, only enjoying her warm body close to his, Adam turns off the water. He picks her up, grabbing a towel to wrap it around them both.

He walks with her into the bedroom, laying her down gently as he lays next to her, pulling the blonde into a tight hug.

Adam kisses her head softly and smiles. "I will never let you go, babe. You are my world."

And with a soft sigh, his lips got caught again into a passionate, lovingly kiss.


End file.
